


Swift’s Art Book

by swiftpup0



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftpup0/pseuds/swiftpup0
Summary: Just something I post my art on.Program(s): Procreate
Kudos: 4





	1. Touhou 18’s Hakurei Reimu

Today, Touhou 18 got announced so I made some celebratory art haha!


	2. Sanae Day

Yesterday was Sanae Day


End file.
